


Once Upon A Dream

by autumn_child



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I just had an idea of victuuri maybe pair skating to once upon a dream, M/M, but instead yuuri envisions it, pairs skate with these two pls :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_child/pseuds/autumn_child
Summary: "Oh." He whispers for the lack of anything better to say. He wipes the tears with the back of his hand.
"Yuu-ri~" He jolts on where he was sitting that he hastily closes the laptop while using the other hand to rub at his eyes.
"Go back to sleep Victor." He winces at how nasal his voice sounded. "Come on." He gently pushes Victor back to lie down. "Go back to sleep. I'll finish on some things then I'll do the same."
(in w/c Yuuri tears up after hearing a piece he randomly come across while tiring himself out then Victor quizzes him on it)





	

Unlike Victor who seems to be able to sleep at will, Yuuri had forever resigned himself to late night internet browsing. Experience had told him that trying to sleep when he can't would wake him up more with the addition of frustration.

Sure, Victor working him hard enough had that his sleep accordingly corrected itself but there's the issue of jet lag and adjusting to timezone when they travel abroad for competitions.

So here he was, clicking away on his laptop while Victor is fast asleep on the other side of the bed. At first he accessed youtube to watch cooking videos because it calms him but somehow he ended up playing songs now.

He was about to click another one when he stops in thought. At first he was resolute with simply retiring after this season but...

Yuuri looks away from the screen then moves it from his lap to the bed. He removes his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. As always, his Vitya is a game changer.

'I wish you'd never retire, Yuuri.' And if Yuuri clung to him like a lifeline, Victor didn't say anything.

Those words prove to be cathartic for him. From the start no one could doubt that just as fast that Victor hauled himself to Japan, it will be just as fast for him to go back to skating. He knows that pull. It's what made him go back to the Grand Prix after his failure a year ago.

But Minako-sensei said, he can take advantage of this opportunity and that he did. He adapted with this personal space barging, drunk, spontaneous nudist who doesn't mince words while keeping a pleasant face. Even if months let him discover other sides of him, the safety net he developed out of self preservation is still there. Although Victor at lost while he was crying nearly convinced him otherwise. Serves him right still.

He reaches out to comb Victor's silky hair before setting the laptop on his lap and clicking a random video.

The song apparently is a piano instrumental of Once Upon a December. He closes his eyes and exhales.

He can imagine himself in layers of coats and a bonnet well loved in its age, standing in the middle of a hollowed out ballroom. The notes come flooding in and he waltzes. Lost in remembrance and longing, he reimagines everything as his dreams thought them out to be. Men and women in formal clothing past this era, dancing in celebration. Unfazed despite the lack of a partner, he sways to the beat. In his haste, he trips on his own feet. His heart breaks a little when he thought that the illusion has dissipated.

A tap on his shoulder and he looks up to see vivid blue eyes and a charming face framed by silver locks. Mesmerized, he lets himself be pulled up and they danced together. To be held in his arms and to fall into step with his partner's lead, it felt so right and natural. They danced and danced as the song reaches its crescendo. Then as the note faded away, so did he, leaving only a ghost of a kiss on his forehead and an empty ballroom full of lost memories.

"Oh." He whispers for the lack of anything better to say. He wipes the tears with the back of his hand.

"Yuu-ri~" He jolts on where he was sitting that he hastily closes the laptop while using the other hand to rub at his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Victor." He winces at how nasal his voice sounded. "Come on." He gently pushes Victor back to lie down. "Go back to sleep. I'll finish on some things then I'll do the same."

Victor still looks sleepy but he had that stubborn and unhappy frown on his face. "You're not bothering me. I'd feel more guilty going off to dream land while you're having sleeping problems. Maybe we can watch something. We can stream whatever movie you like." Victor rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and some part of his exasperastion switched to his fondness for him. The audacity of this old man to look cute.

"No. I mean- Okay. I had trouble sleeping, it happens, but it's not the issue here. It's-" Heat spreads to his cheeks and he sighs, not able to look at the other straight. "I was listening to a music and the feelings- the melancholy got to me. Tha-that's all." He's positive he's burning.

"Hmmmm." Victor hum as if in thought. Then he pries the laptop off his hands and sets his head on his lap.

"V-victor! If you want to go back to sleep, there's the bed." He pats the pillow to emphasize.

"I don't want to." As if to rub it in, he snuggles against Yuuri's thighs. "I woke up when you started massaging my scalp and I wanted more. Tell me about the story you had in mind. But first, oh, if you can lend me your earbuds."

Yuuri concedes and absentmindedly rakes his hand on Victor's hair as he listened to the music. Afterwards he stammers through Victor's intense focus as he relayed his envisioned story.

The silence was painfully awkward with his nerves and Victor's focus on him.

"You know that I won't leave you unless me told me to. Right?"

"I know. God, I know." He rubs his face with his palms. "But it still feels like a dream at times. Skater who flubs last year's Grand Prix-"

"Yuuri." He warns. Yuuri ignores him in return.

"-and suddenly his idol volunteers as his coach and promises him a win on the same competition. It sounds like a movie plot."

"You missed the part where you danced my routine better." Victor scoffs.

"Better?"

"Okay. Maybe not but your gift of interpretation had shown the essence of the performance more than I did."

"Not really your forte isn't it, Mr. Playboy?" Before Yuuri can prod his sides, Victor slaps his hand away.

"Bad Yuuri." He scolds him. "I don't have anything to say to the Katsudon Fatale."

In a burst of confidence he grabs his face and steals a kiss. "I make it work, don't I?" But it was worth it for the pink on Victor's cheeks.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." He stretches his arms out. Yuuri pushes him off his lap. "Hey!" He ignores the indignant shout to set the laptop on the nightstand then he plops beside Victor.

"Sleep. Now." He reaches out to put an arm around Victor and before Yuuri can hesitate, Victor grabs his hand. He pushes it against his lips then kisses his knuckles one by one.

"I can't be you father figure or brother anymore but I can be your prince."

Yuuri snorts.

He waves an index finger on his face "No sassing the prince. It's a royal command."

"Okay." But the little smile dancing on his lips said otherwise.

"You had to do it don't you." Yuuri chuckles at the pout. "I just wanted to follow up that if you feel like everything's a dream then I can kiss you to wake up."

"Wake me up inside." He recite in the best monotone voice he can manage.

"Yuuri."

"I gotta."

"YUURI."

"I won't stop because even if you try to be romantic, only Georgi's FS comes into mind." Rewatching Carabosse and A Tale of a Sleeping Prince when they were reviewing the competition's performance was a ride.

"..."

"See?"

"Rude. I'm better." The expression on his Victor's face reminded him of a bird with ruffled feathers he wanted to mess with it more.

"Uh huh." Yuuri fluffs his pillows. "Definitely. When you're asleep."

"Why do I like you again?"

"I'm an irresistible Katsudon." That he knows he can actually back up, so he smirks.

"That you are. Now come here." Victor wraps him in a hug and he doesn't protest. "There are places I wanted to show you around. Barcelona. We have a full schedule ahead of us so get some rest." He leaves a noisy kiss on his forehead and buries his face on the crook of Yuuri's neck.

"Good night."

 


End file.
